


First Impression

by DollyOmega



Series: Reed900 story (title TBD) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Other, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Burn, Trying to be friends, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings, mainly enemies right now, they're bad at people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyOmega/pseuds/DollyOmega
Summary: Rk900 and Gavin first meeting. Needless to say, Gavin is not pleased to hear about an android being his new partner, but he isn't given much of a choice.
Series: Reed900 story (title TBD) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770442
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. First Impression

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't ever written fanfiction before so I'm gonna be posting some practice work! Criticism and comments are very much encouraged for these works as well. Knowing that there are people reading my work keeps me motivated to make more <3
> 
> Enjoy!

“You’re fucking kidding.”

“You wish I was. Say hello to your new partner.”

It was too early for this shit. 9:30 am on a Tuesday morning, late to work, with no coffee yet and no breakfast either? And now he was supposed to meet his 3rd new partner within just the past 2 months? Gavin wasn’t angry at the thing that stood before him. He wasn’t angry at Fowler, for even suggesting that an android would be his new partner. He wasn’t angry at all, because there was no way in hell that this wasn’t a joke.

“Hello, Detective Reed. My name is-”

Gavin sharply cut the android off by bursting out into fake laughter, “Good one, Fowler! You too Connor. Got him a pretty little jacket too.”

“My name is RK900. Not Connor,” the android replied with a stern tone to his voice that caught Gavin off guard.

Upon further inspection from where he sat he could tell, barely, that the android before him was, in fact, not Connor. “RK900,” had a different demeanor than Connor, different expression, different aura in general. It felt much colder, not anything like Connor’s doormat of a personality.

An awkward silence followed as Gavin was too stunned to know what to say in response. His chest began to grow hotter, as did his face a little.

“RK900, wait here for a moment. I need to speak alone with Detective Reed,” Captain Fowler explained.

Not only was an android assigned to be his new partner, but one that looked almost exactly like Connor. Not a fucking chance. It didn’t matter that the androids had been liberated for almost 9 months now, and it mattered even less that this one was assigned to be his partner.

“Oh, no, anything you’d like to tell me in private, Captain Fowler, you can say in front of this tin can! It’s only fair. Equal rights and all, yeah?” Gavin said, mockery laced within his words. 

Gavin was never one to go down easy, always throwing punches and flailing in any fights he got himself into. Ever since he was young he had never known when to give up, never accepted defeat. Absolutely hated the idea of letting anybody have any power against him. And he refused to ever let it happen again.

“No, I’d like to save him, and everybody else here, from whatever shit is about to come out of your mouth, so in my office. Now.” Fowler said, unwavering.

“I’d actually like to hear this conversation,” Rk900 quickly added; both Fowler and Gavin turning to him, completely dumbfounded. 

“It would be more efficient if I began to grow accustomed to his personality and mannerisms now, rather than later.”

Fuck yeah.

How quickly one's day can turn from what could have been one of the worst days in his life, to perhaps one of the best days. The bot was literally asking for it. He didn’t have to hide anything at all. Didn’t have to even pretend to play nice. What more could a blatant asshole ask for?

Fowler let out a deep sigh, the anger in his face melting away into a very tired expression, “Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Turning back to Gavin, he continued, the life in his face miraculously restored, “And you. Whatever you’re thinking of saying, don’t. Do not make a scene. This a police station, not your fuckin’ playground. Just shut up and listen.”

Gavin looked up at him with a bright, wickedly sarcastic smile.

“Sure thing, Boss.”

Fowler scoffed, the tension on his face coming back.

“Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?” Gavin said, completely elated, in the most deceptive way possible. Except for the fact that he was not even trying to fool anybody.

“That this is your punishment, and your last second chance.”

“Punishment? But what in the world have I done wrong?” he said, pouting his lips and looking up at Fowler innocently.

“Goddamnit, Reed, you know exactly what I’m talking about. Your misconduct with androids is putting a stain on the DPD and I’ve gotta keep you in check or else it’ll look bad for all of us.” Putting two fingers to the bridge of his nose, Fowler continued on, “We’ve...been getting several different reports and complaints about your behavior and if you don’t wise up, then...we’re gonna have to either relocate you or fire you.”

Fired? No, Gavin Reed could never be fired. He would turn in his badge and walk out the door before he ever let that happen. But still...that might not be something he really wants either way.

“And this is your response? Fowler, I can barely keep a human as a partner, what makes you think I can keep an android?” 

Out of the corner of Gavin’s eye, Rk900’s LED circled yellow a few times, before returning to a calm blue.

Clearly pushed past his limit, Fowler’s anger arose tenfold what it had previously been, “My response is that you either stop acting like a little bitch and get used to this quick, or you lose your fucking job. Your actions aren’t just known amongst the DPD, they’re known all over Detroit. How one of the DPD’s Detectives is a fuckin’ bigot and a threat to the all androids. And here you are acting as if you’re above them, when that’s the farthest thing from the truth. Get your shit straight, or get lost.”

Turning in the badge it is then. Even when he was on the ground, barely able to breathe, he still refused to lose. Never again.

Gavin stood up from his desk abruptly, locking eyes with the android, whose LED had switched back to yellow. Gavin felt the pit in his stomach drive deeper and deeper into his chest until it blossomed into desperate fury.

This was the thing that was going to be the death of him. It was gonna take his job when he, inevitably, lost his job. It fueled a fire within him like he’d never felt before. Turns out this one was really going to be one of his worst days ever, maybe the worst ever even. If they wanted him gone, then so be it. See if he cares. Gavin Reed doesn’t miss people, Gavin Reed doesn’t like androids at all, and most of all, Gavin Reed does not lose a fight.

Until it shook its head. The androids face remained stern, as it had been the entire time, but it’s expression had drastically softened.

Don’t, it mouthed.

Androids aren’t supposed to look like that. At least, they’ve never looked at him like that before. The way it’s pristine eyes had been trained on Gavin’s so intently, like it actually cared, made Gavin doubt himself for just a second. Just that second was all that it took though.

“Fine.”

Fowler leaned back a bit, eyebrows raising high, before tightening again just as quickly.

“You’re damn right,” he said, before walking off to his office, leaving the two alone.

For today, Gavin Reed would lose the battle. But this war was far from over.


	2. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later in the day, Nines tries to start over with Gavin, but it proves to be an unfruitful endeavor

“From the data I’ve gathered through online research, it would seem to me that we ‘got off on the wrong foot,’ as humans put it.”

“Fuck off.”

The android’s LED blinked yellow once, eyes twitching slightly. He took a deep, unnecessary breath.

“If we’re to be partners, as Captain Fowler stated, then it would be optimal if-“

“We may _have_ to be partners, but we are nothing more than strangers outside of work,” Gavin cut in, face as hard as stone.

It was nearing about 5pm by now, the sun only now falling close to the horizon, painting the entire precinct in a burning orange. Work was pretty empty by now, the day shift making way to the night shift, leaving Gavin, his new partner, and a few other officers sitting around. Rk900 was standing by Gavin’s desk, staring at the detective with his brows lowered. His eyes began to wander eventually, scanning Gavin’s desk, focusing on any small detail that would reveal more about his personality.

With the stained and scattered mess of papers and sticky notes on his desk, RK900 believed he’d find plenty of data…but nearly all results came back with no real reflection of his character, save for the residue of what was once two full mugs of coffee. Dark roast with milk. The only traits to be gathered from Gavin’s desk were already obvious to the android. Detective Reed was messy, mean, and bitter.

“You done staring at all my shit?” Gavin flatly stated, eyes trained to his computer.

“I was only-”

Turning to scowl at the android directly, Gavin cut him off, “You were only about to leave me the fuck alone, like right now,” quickly turning back to his computer, fervorously typing.

He had already been filled in on how sour of a person Gavin was, when he had first learned that he would be assigned to the Detective, but he wasn’t just sour. He was _impossible_. Despite being awoken for a week now, he had never encountered anybody that had acted so childishly, nor anyone that had outright despised him.

“If that’s what you’d like then, Detective,” he replied with no emotion.

Right as he was about to turn around to leave, he saw his predecessor, RK800, Connor, briskly jogging over to him directly from the entrance. The warm smile on his face would have made RK900 feel vaguely comforted in most circumstances...but this was not most circumstances.

“Hey, Nines! Oh, and hi, Gavin, too,” Connor said, the excitement in his tone dying out quickly when greeting Gavin.

“Nines?” Gavin asked, once again turning around in his chair.

“It’s a nickname I gave him. It’s much easier than saying ‘Rk900’ all the time,” Connor answered, a smile returning to his face, “and it’s cute.”

Nines sighed.

“Cute? How fitting for Nines,” Gavin said, grinning sarcastically, looking up at his ‘partner.’

“I would prefer you didn’t refer to me by that name, Detective.”

The two stared at each other, the android’s tall stature, eclipsing the golden hour behind him, casting a long shadow on Gavin. The Detective turned his attention back to his computer, but not before huffing with a disgusted look on his face.

“...I see the news might have not gone down well…” Connor said, breaking the silence between the three of them.

“What exactly do you mean by ‘the news?’” Gavin said, not even a second into typing again.

“Nothing, I just mean-”

“No!” Gavin yelled, standing up from his desk abruptly, taking slow steps towards Connor.

“Are you saying you already knew about us being partners?”

Before he could get any closer however, Nines stepped between the two.

Nines hadn’t realized just how much taller he was than Gavin until that moment, looming more than a few inches over him. Within an instant, he had calculated that if he were to ever engage in physical combat with him, as Gavin’s attitude seemed prone to that course of action, that he would come out victorious nearly every time. However, it had seemed that victory was not possible in any outcome with him outside physical combat.

Gavin evidently came to similar conclusions, as he backed away from the RK androids.

“Are you sayin’ that the reason I’m stuck with your fuckin clone is cause you _set it up_?” Gavin said towards Connor, Nines having moved out of the way, whose LED had flashed red, before returning to a yellow that had seemed almost invisible in the sun’s light.

“I was commenting on how you have clearly not refrained from immediately being a complete asshole to Nines, but yes, I suggested it to Fowler- as an alternative for you being discharged. You’re welcome.”

Nines was unsure what to expect next from Gavin, having already asked that he _didn’t_ just outright quit earlier that morning. The look on his face was similar to how he had reacted upon hearing the same words from Fowler, but angrier. Perhaps it was the passionate red hue that had reflected from the sky as the sun began to dip below the horizon, or maybe he was truly past his limit.

It seemed he was about to burst in a fit of rage, squinted eyes darting back and forth between both the RK androids, until he seemingly swallowed it all at once. Almost all of it, at least.

“Fuck you,” he curtly spat out, snatching his phone and walking off between the two, ramming into Connor’s side on his way out.

The two stood in silence as they watched him walk all the way out the door until he was out of sight, Connor adjusting his suit.

“For the record, the last time something like that happened, he punched me, so I’d say that was a good sign.”

Nines stood in silence, still staring blankly in the direction of where Gavin had stormed out, LED stuck on yellow.

“Look, Nines, it’s not that Gavin has anything against you,” Connor began, turning to him. “Whatever his problem is, he has it with everybody. He especially hates androids, though I’ve never been able to find out why.”

“I don’t care if he hates me. As long as he does his work properly, and doesn’t get in my way, then that’s all I need from him,” LED circling back to blue.

Gavin hated him, and there was nothing he could do about it. So why did it still feel so wrong to say that? Why did he want to take back those words? Why did he have to see himself in Gavin when they first met?

Nines was admittedly not the best with people, nor was he...exactly cooperative when he had first been awoken, but things had changed drastically in the week since then. Connor had been a great help to him in those days, spending countless hours with him daily to teach him how to function, showed him how to live. The idea of having a partner to work with had excited him, from what Connor had told him about his bond with Hank, but...things had turned out differently for him. Upon meeting Gavin, he was hurt, but Nines could tell that Gavin was hurting too, even without seeing how his stress readings had been going off the charts the entire day.

“Are you sure you mean that?”

It didn’t matter, either way. Things had turned out differently. He could adapt, _had_ to. He was made to learn, to grow, and most of all, he was made to succeed, and so he would.

“Yes,” Nines stated, emotionless, starting to walk away.

As the two parted, the sun had finally dropped below the horizon, leaving the precinct in a cold shadow, save for the indoor lighting and digital screens that were prominent on each desk. Nines would succeed with or without the detective’s cooperation. He was _the_ Rk900 model after all, the most advanced android created by CyberLife to date. He would succeed alright, and he would do it flawlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on making a long series following this plot line, but they'll be under some different works depending on the time frame it takes place! Hope you enjoy, and as always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
